This invention pertains to a means for correcting the alignment of a golf club head relative to the golf ball at address by providing the golfer means for compensating for two effects: the bowing of the golf club during its forward swing and the golfer's visual parallax error.
It is well known that during the forward swing the shaft of the club bows downward due to centrifugal forces. This causes the clubhead and its center of gravity to be shifted heelward toward the golfer. Traditional alignment systems do not work properly because they do not account for this movement or shifting. As a result, golfers must either attempt to compensate in their swing or risk miss-hitting the ball toward the toe of the clubface.
In addition, there is a visual parallax error when addressing the golf ball created by the golfer's view down through the top of the leading edge of the clubhead to the center of the clubface. Traditional sighting devices on the top center of the clubhead also fail to account for this error, causing the golfer to misalign the ball towards the toe side of the clubface.
An alignment system is needed which factors in both the effect that the bowing of the shaft and visual parallax error have on aligning the center of the clubface to the ball.
An object of the present invention is to provide such an alignment system. This alignment system will enable the golfer to use a rifle sight line device on the top surface of the clubhead to position the clubhead so that the actual center of the clubface, or "sweet spot", will impact with the ball during the swing.